Gravity Falls Season 2 Theories
by mulzypops
Summary: My theories for Gravity Falls Season 2. Including who could have wrote the journals, the portal, Grunkle Stan, and of course, me!
1. Theories

**Hey guys its mulzypops. Who else? So I have some theories for Season 2 that I'd like to share them with you.**

**- First off, I'd like to point out what happened at the very end of Season 1. Grunkle Stan opened a portal that could only be wired by the three journals. Turns out he somehow stole journal 2 from Gideon after his arrest, Stan had journal 1 the whole time, and we know how he got journal 3 obviously. Now in Season 2, you see Grunkle Stan wake up in the lab, according to one of several pictures of Season 2 (check one of Vailskibum94's videos). I think Stan entered the portal but then realized Dipper might get suspicious from his sudden disappearance, so he got back out, took a nap, woke up, and then gave a copy of journal 3 to Dipper, but kept the original journal 3 in order to open the portal in the near future.**

**- Now I'd like to talk about Season 2 Episode 2, "Into the Bunker". We all saw the spoiler clip. Notice how Grunkle Stan was not with them. Did Stan go into the portal? It is highly possible that Stan disappeared into the portal and now the Gravity Falls gang is either taking advantage of it to look inside the author of the journals' bunker "for fun", or is actually worrying about him and believes the author's bunker has answers to random disappearances somewhere, probably the latter.**

**- I'd like to point out why Stan would be opening a portal of massive power. Gideon wanted it too, we all know that, so why would Stan open the portal? Does he want to take over Gravity Falls too? Since that is highly unlikely, we move on to these theories. Grunkle Stan's secret twin is either trapped in the portal, or the portal is being opened to stop Bill, as part of the Blindeye Society's orders.**

**- It is likely that I will miss the "Scary-oke" premiere, in other words, I will miss the Season 2 premiere, because I will be going to a family reunion down south.**

**- Now the most important one I should share would probably be Dipper looking for the author of journal 3. He probably is overlooking the fact that there are other journals, confirmed in "The Hand That Rocks The Mabel", and also the fact that even some of the least likely suspects are actually the opposite. Dipper accuses Bill Cipher, Gideon, and Grunkle Stan as the main suspects, but forgets other clues - the author had six fingers and the author mysteriously disappeared. Here are the four possibilities:**

_**- Old Man McGucket wrote the three journals but midway into writing journal 3, Bill Cipher attacked him and made him go insane as well as cut off his sixth finger. This is the most likely possibility although considering that Old Man McGucket didn't act suspicious when he saw Dipper had journal 3, this may not be true. (I'll explain that later)**_

_**- Stanley Pines, the secret twin of Stanford Pines aka Grunkle Stan, wrote the three journals but then Bill Cipher attacked him and pushed him into the portal, which may be why Stan is opening the portal. However, Alex Hirsch has not confirmed the name of Stan's brother. Stan does indeed have a brother because he's Dipper and Mabel's great-uncle and not their grandpa, but it has not been confirmed that the brother's name is indeed Stanley.**_

_**- Lazy Susan wrote the books. How is that even possible? No hints, no anything. She couldn't have wrote the books. Well I agree that it's unlikely, but still it is way more possible then Gideon or Bill writing the books. For example, if you check out the latest Season 2 analysis by Vailskibum94, you will indeed see that Lazy Susan is important and she is the leader of the Blindeye Society (through a picture). If Lazy Susan wrote the books then this is what probably happened: she probably got attacked by Bill Cipher while writing journal 3, then they got into a heated battle. Bill probably erased her memories of the journals, but was somehow reminded again. Oh and Bill could have cut off her sixth finger and damaged her eye.**_

_**- Someone completely new to the Gravity Falls storyline could have wrote the books. Someone we don't know about yet... I think that this is the most likely possibility because Old Man McGucket is so cuckoo that seeing Dipper guide Mabel and Soos to a cave with journal 3 when his Gobblewonker robot was chasing them, McGucket did not try to take the book from Dipper at any point.**_

**- Now that we moved on from that, let's wait until Season 2 premieres and see if any of my theories are correct, and more importantly, who wrote the journals! Post your theories in the reviews and I will give an update after a while to see whether I was correct or incorrect.**


	2. More Theories

**Here is chapter 2 of Season 2 Secrets & Theories! Let's get this thing started!**

**- At the beginning of Season 2, we saw Stan and the portal. And we learned so much from so little. I'd like to point out that he said "thirty long years". It means he's been looking for journals **_**2 **_**and **_**3**_** for 30 years, in order to open the portal. But why does he need to open the portal? I still don't know yet, but it is either because of rescuing Stanley Pines or defeating Bill Cipher. Another possibility is Stan starting the "apocalypse".**

**- Now notice how Stan thought that Dipper and Mabel might find out about his secret project, but then dismissing it and put on a glove. That glove has six fingers! Which means that Stan is either the author of the journals or had a close relationship to the author. For a long time, I thought Old Man McGucket was the author of the journals, but now I'm thinking more of Stanley or even Grunkle Stan himself. And plus, Stan is not close to Old Man McGucket at all and even referred him as "this guy" disgustedly in "Land Before Swine". However, there was a spoiler in the reviews about the author having six fingers and going insane, so Old Man McGucket is not going to be ruled out yet.**

**- Stan said that Dipper was "stubborn" in one scene, then looked at his reflection in journal **_**1**_**, as he said "sort of like me I suppose". Perhaps Grunkle Stan did write the journals? it's far-fetched but still possible.**

**- Surprisingly Dipper didn't rule out the fact that there were other journals, and even remembered Gideon and Bill Cipher. Perhaps he needs the other journals to crack the mysteries of Gravity Falls, but doesn't know where they are, besides he only has a copy of journal **_**3**_**.**

**- It was discovered later in the episode that the author wrote in invisible ink to hide the possibility of his archnemesis discovering **_**all**_** the secrets. That must mean either Bill Cipher or - one of Gideon's ancestors, because after all, Gideon must have inherited the evil from somewhere.**

**- I did not miss Scaryoke because my hotel room TV had Disney Channel! Phew!**

**- Finally, to wrap this thing up, the US Government agents from Washington D.C., had come to Gravity Falls looking for paranormal and Dipper accidently rose the dead with journal **_**3**_** to prove that they were right. Then the agents said "this is the town we're looking for"in the credits. What does that mean? Since paranormal is linked to Gravity Falls, it may be that paranormal only exists in one particular place, rumored to be somewhere in the United States (hence why the US government took the lead on searching Gravity Falls), it must mean that they found the town linked to dangerous paranormal. Which is none than other Gravity Falls, Oregon. Of course the problem with not searching is that our favorite little town is so dangerous that if combined into a single force it could lead to the end of the physical Earth, so it is a good idea for the FBI agents to bring in the "big guns", signaling an appearance of a cartoonized President Obama.**


	3. Even More Theories

**Hey guys sorry for the long wait! Today we are going to go over Into The Bunker **_**and**_** The Golf War all in one chapter!**

**Into the Bunker:**

**- First off, I'd like to point out mon-ra's review has a lot of stuff I overlooked. The portal may be malfunctioning, despite its activation through the three journals. And likely, mon-ra is right about that and some other stuff (he/she) mentioned. The author of the journals must have owned the Mystery Shack or the cabin itself. The author wrote the journals in the cabin itself, but after an incident with Bill, he either disappeared or went insane. The cabin then went to Stanford, hinting that he is not the author but rather very close to the author and may have helped in some way. So maybe the glove belonged to the author, and after the author's disappearance, Stanford obtained the glove.**

**- Now mon-ra says that Stan gave the original **_**journal 3**_** to Dipper, but I don't think so. Sure there's invisible ink, but would a copy of journal 3 be capable of opening the portal along with the original journal 1 and journal 2? No, the portal likely requires the original journals, and so Stan gave the copy to Dipper because he needed to open the portal. As for there being invisible ink on the "copy", the author may have had some method so copies could have the ink too.**

**- In Into the Bunker, Dipper was looking for the author of the journals, and luckily, he didn't overlook that there is a journal 1 or journal 2. The shapeshifter he met while in the author's bunker said that "he'll never find the author, he hasn't been himself in 30 years". So therefore, Old Man McGucket is likely the author, and the creator of the secret society. McGucket must have had a close relationship with Stanford before he went insane, hence him entrusting the Shack to him.**

**- Also, the computer that belonged to the author says "Property of F". Old Man McGucket's real name is Fiddleford H. McGucket. So Old Man McGucket is indeed the author, but I think everyone in the Secret Society (including Stanford and Stanley) must have pitched in to help write the journals in some way.**

**- In the same episode, Dipper finally confesses to Wendy that he has a crush on her. Although I like WenDip, the show is about mystery and sadly not romance, so it's good that the Wendy-Dipper thing is out of the way of the real mysteries of Gravity Falls, because then there would be more WenDip based episodes (similar to Season 1), and then there would have to be a Season 3 to get answers, and I'm pretty sure the show would be considered "old" by that time.**

**- Now, before we move onto the Golf War, there's a question in my head and a theory too: why is Lazy Susan the current leader of the secret society? Old Man McGucket has to have a reason for giving the position to her after going into insanity, right? Well I have a mind-blowing theory - Old Man McGucket is somewhat related to Lazy Susan! Think, why has Lazy Susan **_**never**_** insulted him, let him into the diner, and even shares the insanity in a way (with the twirling with the coffee incident in the Dipper's Guide to the Unexplained)? So this would make sense, but this is speculation only.**

**Golf War:**

**- The only secret in this episode is about Old Man McGucket. Old Man McGucket briefly appears in the episode. He was sleeping on grass then a golf ball hit him. "What, how'd I get here?"**

**- One of the codes is "Old Man sleeping in green, can't help but wonder what he's seen". Old Man McGucket was sleeping in grass, which is green, and now Gravity Falls is questioning what he's seen. Old Man McGucket is the author of the journals and Alex Hirsch planned that all along! Shockers, huh?**

**Thanks, and feel free to leave comments and theories!**


End file.
